A Different Path
by devans25
Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry was transported to another dimension where everybody is alive and in a war with, yet again, the Dark Lord.  Only this time, Harry may not be the boy-who-lived.  His twin brother holds that title.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Different Path

**Chapter:** Past, Present, Future

**Summary:** After defeating Voldemort, Harry was transported to another dimension where everybody is alive and in a war with, yet again, the Dark Lord. Only this time, Harry may not be the boy-who-lived. His twin brother holds that title. Harry/Draco, Ron/Luna, James/Lily, Remus/Sirius, past Hermione/Ron, Draco/Ginny. And maybe more minor couples.

**Rating:** M

**Author Notes:** I am not claiming any originality here; I know that this plot has been used many times. Let's all thank the one who where before me.

**Also:** In this chapter, there will be a switch between first person point of view and third person. This **WILL NOT** happen in every chapter!

* * *

><p>Harry was bored.<p>

While sitting in his chair he lifted his legs on his desk and crossed his arms behind his back. Work was not as fun as it used to be when he and Ron skimmed over auror training and was sent right into the action. In the beginning, there were still Death Eaters trying to take revenge and willing to fight. Now a year and a half later, most were either out of the country or dead. There was other violence, but after the life Harry lived, nothing could quite compare.

Harry's heart jumped when an owl swooped in and landed on his desk holding a purple envelope. Purple normally meant that there was an important case that needed expertise handling. Harry fed the owl and nearly ripped open the envelope in his excitement.

Harry sighed in annoyance. Somebody was actually smart enough to break into Gringotts Wizarding Bank and steal from the goblins. Harry whistled for another owl to send the letter to Robert. He loved cases dealing with money. Harry had a feeling that Robert was stealing the money for himself, but he was too bored to care.

He needed something to do because when Harry got bored, bad things tended to happen. The last time, was when Harry decided to explore the Ministry. He somehow ended up alone in a hallway with an Unspeakable. He wasn't sure how it happened, but he left with his hair and clothes singed and coughing up acid. Even though Hermione was worried and wanted to find out what happened, Harry wasn't quite so willing.

Harry laid back further in his chair and sighed; maybe if he just stayed in his office and took a nap.

"Harry!"

Harry mentally nodded to himself, like that was gonna happen. "Hey Ron, what's up?" Harry stood to greet his friend.

Ron emerged from the fire and wiped the ashes off his clothes and pants.

"Nothing, just getting off work, and about to head home. Mum cooked dinner." Ron grinned. Surprisingly Harry and Ron did not end up partners like everybody thought. Ron was with a woman named Samantha. Samantha was great Auror, the two of them worked well together. So well in fact, that Harry once heard Hermione and Ron in an argument about her. Harry mentally laughed. Like Ron could ever even look at another woman, he always had, and always will be in love Hermione.

Harry didn't have a partner, and that was fine with him. He didn't have a hero complex as he did in the past. The problem was his past partners thinking Harry could do anything and everything on his own, therefore not really helping catch their assailant, or even worse watching Harry's back, because 'whatever spell does happen to get near him, would just bounce off his back, because he was just that powerful'. Harry grimaced. He remembered a time when a tripping jinx, thankfully that was all it was, hit him and the suspect got away. His partner looked at him with a dumbfounded face and said, "I thought you would fly above it or something. That's why I didn't warn you. What happened?" That was the day Harry told the Head Auror that he would rather not have a partner if the ones they assign him with won't help him because they were in awe.

"Harry, did you hear me? Mum is making dinner!" Ron waved his hand in his face. "You're invited; let's go before all the food gets gone."

"Oh no," Harry started franticly shaking his head. The last time he had dinner with the Weasley's Molly kept trying to get him and Ginny together. To say the least, it was awkward. "I can't mate; you remember what happened last time."

"Well this time Ginny is bringing Dean." Ron walked up to Harry and grabbed his arm. Harry grimaced. Part of him felt that she was only dating Dean to make him jealous like last time. Ever since the war, Harry could not look at Ginny the same or any female for that matter. Sure, he loved hanging out with her as a friend, but he lost that deep loving feeling in his stomach whenever he was around her.

"Harry I swear, if I miss out on…"Ron was throwing floo powder in the fireplace and disappeared in the flames. Harry chuckled, some things will never change.

At least the dinner will keep the boredom away and all the other things that goes along with it.

* * *

><p>"Don't forget your food!" Harry could barely make it out the door and grab the floating food because he was laughing so hard. The door slammed behind him, but he could still hear the joyous laughter sounds coming from inside. The food was divine as always. Ron was right, with Dean by Ginny side, Ms. Weasley didn't interfere. Harry was beginning to suspect that she only wanted grandchildren and didn't care which fellow gave it to her. As long as he was married to Ginny first, of course! Ginny on the other hand, kept giving Harry the look.<p>

Harry, still chuckling, started walking to the apparition point. Dinner itself was a rambunctious affair. Everybody was having conversations with anybody. People reaching over limbs to grab the last piece of biscuit, or maybe that was just Ron? The only person who wasn't there was George. Since the war ended a year and a half ago, Harry maybe only saw him three times. He barely came to family functions. He stayed in the joke shop and nobody knew what he did. When Harry arrived at the apparition point, while trying to get a hold of his food, he apparated. His mark was just off; he landed a few blocks from his house.

Harry sighed, the night was cool and clear, the perfect night for a stroll with a loved one.

"Stop it. Don't ruin a good night." Harry murmured to himself. He continued his stroll when he suddenly felt a pulling tug in his stomach. Harry rubbed his stomach in bewilderment. He was about to shrug it off and blame it on the food when the tug came again, only harder this time. Harry dropped his food and doubled over in pain. He looked around the street, trying to spot his attacker. Soon Harry was on his hands and knees, keening in pain. The last thought he had before the blackout was that,

"I guess the consequences of my boredom from early came after all."

Harry woke and found himself floating above the great hall in Hogwarts. He looked down at his body and it was transparent.

"No way, no way did I die! This can't be death? Where is the train station?" Harry looked down and saw children sitting at four long tables and a line of smaller children in the middle. He frowned, it looked like the first night of the school year, but that can't be happening. Suddenly his body started floating lowing to the ground.

"Hello! Can anybody see me?" Harry yelled but nobody turned to look at him. Children were talking amongst each other. Harry looked up at the head table and saw Dumbledore and Snape.

"Oh, I must be dead." Harry sighed. "Dumbledore? Professor Snape?" Neither looked towards Harry when he called out to them.

Harry's body landed on the ground and he got a look at the children's face. He had to do a double take because he knew all of them. Some were dead like Colin Creevey and Vincent Crabbe but others were alive today like Pansy Parkinson and Seamus Finnigan.

The tug in Harry belly started pulling him to a small boy. When Harry got a good look into his face, he was shocked to be staring at himself! He was slightly different because he wasn't wearing glasses and he didn't have a scar.

"Harry Potter!" Harry turned and looked at the hat the same time the other younger Harry did. The tugging sensation in Harry's stomach became so unbearable until he was forced to float closer and closer to the other Harry until he was in his mind…

* * *

><p><em>"Are you sure this is going to work."<em>

_"It has to."_

* * *

><p>Slytherin!<p>

Looking back, I probably should have seen it coming.

But I'm just a wee bit shock. Can you blame a bloke? I mean seriously, a Potter in Slytherin. How in Merlin's name did this happen?

I slowly rise from the stool and grip the old dirty hat in my hand.

'Hey! Be gentle' the hat says in my mind. I could give a rat's ass if I was gentle with it at this point. If I could get away with it, I would crush it under my shoe. But seeing as I have so many eyes in front of me, including Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore I don't believe that's a great idea. The Great Hall is silent as I place the hat down and slowly walk to the Slytherin table. Unfortunately I have to sit next to Malfoy. He stares at me with wide eyes and his mouth is slightly open. Guess the rich snob didn't learn any manners. I'm afraid to look at my twin brother. I can picture Terry's face right now. His brown eyes would show nothing by betrayal and sadness. I couldn't blame him either. We were suppose to be in Gryffindor together! He, I and Ron were suppose to be the pranksters were like our dad, Sirius, and Remus. I took a glace over at Ron and wasn't surprised to see a frown on his face. He probably already considers me to be a dark lord or something. Ron can be dense like that sometimes.

"Terry Potter!"

The Great Hall forgot about me and turned their attention to the Boy-Who-Lived. I smile as I watch my brother lift his head, square his shoulders, and promptly trips over his feet trying to walk to the stool. He can be clumsy when he's nervous. The hat was barely on his head before he yelled,

"Gryffindor!"

The great hall erupts with applause. I am the only Slytherin standing to applaud for my brother. Again I don't give a rats ass about that either. Terry snatches the hat off his head and runs for Gryffindor's table but before he gets there, he turns and looks at me. It seems like our stare last an eternity but we communicated something that only twins can. An understanding. Terry turns and sits at his table while all the Gryffindor's continue to cheer and pat him on the back.

I can't help the smile that's on my face. I should have never doubted my brother. He will always have my back and I his. Since the day we was one years old, Terry has had my back. When he protected me from Voldemort and bounced the Avada Kedavra back. Well at least me and Terry joke that he protected me. Nobody really knows what happened that night. The only evidence was that Terry got a scar going vertical starting just above his eyebrow and stops right below his right eye. Because I didn't get any type of scarring Terry jokes that he took the brunt of it to take care of his little brother.

"Weasley!"

I snapped out of my daydream at the call of my friend's name. I'm sure he will definitely go to,

"Gryffindor!"

Again I am the only one at the Slytherin table to rise and applaud. Only this time somebody yanks on my robe and pulled me down.

"Listen here, you snot nose little brat. You stand up one more time for somebody in Gryffindor house and I'll make sure you never be able to stand again." Stated the large hairy pimpled face boy. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yep" I squeaked. I am by no means a punk. The ugly pimpled face boy was just lucky I didn't have any more friends in line. Or maybe I was lucky Weasley was the last person in line. It all depends on the way you look at it.

Malfoy snickered behind his hand and I glared at him. Malfoy only snickered some more. Maybe I could write a letter to dad and he could get me out of Slytherin.

Malfoy was forgotten when Dumbledore stood to make his speech. Dumbledore was like a grandfather to us.

Suddenly the food appeared…

* * *

><p><em>"And what if it doesn't work?" the woman whispered.<em>

_"Then we are doomed." The older man replied._

* * *

><p>Harry gasped as he was yanked out of the other Harry's mind. He was shocked at what he was seeing, hearing, and feeling. Surely there was no way something like that could happen. Harry scratched his head and looked down to notice his body was still transparent but only this time he wasn't in the great hall but in Dumbledore's office alone.<p>

He floated around to see if there was anything different about Dumbledore's office, but everything was the same. As he got closer to the desk, the door to the office opened and in walked Dumbledore himself with a much older other Harry. Harry floated out of the way as Dumbledore walked and set behind his desk. The other Harry glared and crossed his arm.

"Hello?" Harry whispered. The two other people in the room still couldn't see him. Harry sighed in frustration and anger. He only slightly fought the tug as it brought him into the mind of the lookalike Harry…

I trusted this man. He was like a grandfather to me. I trusted him.

"Harry please take a sit." Dumbledore gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

"No." I held firm and instead continued to stand. I looked into Dumbledore's eyes and only saw sadness. That angered me more.

"Please." Dumbledore rubbed his eyes and he suddenly looked older. "I hate this as much as you do, my boy."

"Then how could you ask that of me! I wouldn't stand a chance, let alone actually succeed." I barely contain my yell. My throat is hoarse and I can feel my eyes begin to water but I refuse to cry in front of him.

"The order needs your help," Dumbledore begins, but I cut him off.

"And I want to help. But that? I can't be a spy! Nobody would believe me. I would die on my first night by either Voldemort or one of his followers. You are sending me to be death!" I couldn't contain myself. I yelled at Dumbledore. I actually yelled at him.

"It's a hard decision but with carefully laid plans you could succeed." I shake my head at his nonsense and turn towards the door. "Harry I need you, Terry needs you." I stop and slowly turn around.

"How could you bring him into this?" I whisper. I practical ran to his table and slam my fist down. "Stop trying to manipulate me!"

Dumbledore didn't even flinch, "I'm sorry, but you have to understand. You are 17 now Harry, an adult. The order needs another spy. Professor Snape cover may be comprised. In order to win this war, we must have somebody on the inside. You want to help, help with that." I took a step back at the strength in his face and the power from his voice. Dumbledore is the leader of our side. He would not lead me astray on purpose. I can't believe I am actually considering this.

"But why can't I tell my family, if not the Order? I don't want them thinking I am a traitor like Wormtail." I slump down in the chair and bow my head.

"Their emotions has to be real. It will be difficult for people to believe that the brother of the boy who lived would betray his family."

"What else would I have to do?" My whole body is trembling. I don't know if it's from fear, anxious, anger, or raw power.

"Not much. Some pieces of the puzzle are already in play. You are a Slytherin and best friends with Draco Malfoy. That is a start. With some rumors, people will think you are jealous of Terry and joined sides with Voldemort." I hate to admit it, but this is true. I never really had many friends during my seven years at Hogwarts. Either classmates in Slytherin didn't trust me because of my last name or classmates in the other houses didn't trust me because I was a Slytherin. Me and Terry got along great, but the feelings weren't mutual between Draco, Terry, and Ron. Ron didn't help matters; he could be a git sometimes. I was always trying to break up a fight between them and was always stuck in the middle.

I promised Terry though, that I would always be by his side, whether he knew it or not. I couldn't stop the single tear from sliding down my face. As I finally looked up to the man I considered my grandfather.

"Fine."

* * *

><p><em>"Then it has to work." Lily sprinkled more salt onto an outline of a star.<em>

_"Indeed." Dumbledore replied._

* * *

><p>When Harry regained conscious, he was outside in the woods. He hated to admit it, but he felt renewed anger towards Dumbledore again. Never speak ill of the dead be damned. Dumbledore was a manipulative old man, even in this dream world…or wherever he was.<p>

Harry noticed that his body was more solid than normal but he could still float. He looked around the woods, waiting for his lookalike to appear. He assumed he was going through the other Harry's memories. After nothing appear, Harry started looking around the forest. He didn't know where he was going but he knew it was in the right direction. Harry floated until he was in a clearing and saw two people. One person was lying on their back and the other was crouched over him.

"Hey!" Harry yelled but again neither body noticed him. Even in his more solid form he was invisible. Harry floated closer and noticed that the two were speaking to each other. Harry was shocked to see the person lying on their back was the other Harry and he was beat up pretty bad. His head was bruised black and blue and his shirt was bloody. The other person crouched over him was putting pressure on the lookalike chest where the blood was coming from. Harry looked at the other person and knew it had to be Terry, the boy who lived. He also looked like Harry, but he had a scar going down his right brown eye. As he got closer, he willing let his body get pulled….

"I'm so sorry." I wish he would stop repeating that.

"Stop saying that. You didn't do anything." I try to keep my voice even; I don't want to worry him.

"I didn't believe in you. I should have never believed those lies!" Terry chocked back a sob and continued putting pressure on a wound that was killing me slowly. We don't know what the spell was or who fired it. It could have been a Death Eater that either accidently hit me or did it on purpose because of hatred. Or Merlin forbid it was a member of the order.

"Dumbledore can be pretty convincing, trust me I know!" I try to make light of the situation, but Terry didn't laugh.

"Why couldn't you tell me, why would he-" Terry glared at me and roughly wiped his nose with his free sleeve. "I thought you were a traitor." Well yea, that was rather the point. For a whole year I was a spy, and a damn good one if I do say so myself. But Terry wouldn't want to hear that.

"It had to be done. To win this war we had-."

"But we hadn't won!" Terry yelled. "I missed you. I needed you by my side, with me." Tears were freely running down his face. I can't stand to see my brother cry, never could, never will.

"You need to leave, before someone comes." I whisper. I don't want him to see me die.

"No. I can give a rat's ass. I won't leave you. Never again." Terry presses down harder on my wound. I don't have the heart to tell him it won't work.

"Hey, that's my line." I smile at him. "Please-" I cough and tried to keep the blood down. "I'm just glad that you believe me."

"Of course I do. I don't need no stupid pensieve for that." Terry actually cracked a smiled. I attempted to smile back.

"I know you don't, but others might-"I cough again only this time I can't stop the blood from coming out of my mouth. Terry tries to wipe the blood from my chin, but as soon as he lets go of my wound blood seeps out of it. He looked confused on what to do. "I need for mum and dad to believe me Terry. I need for them to believe me. Do you hear me?" I demand attention and Terry only nods at me. "Show them the pensieve. Show it to everybody. I don't want to die and leave a legacy of lies and betrayal." I chock back a sob but I can feel my lower lip quivering. "You will win this war Terry. By any means necessary. Even if that git Ron has to be by your side. I did what I had to do; now it's your turn."

Terry clinched his eyes closed and turns away from me but continues to nod.

"Let the world know, that I am the boy who died so that you can be the boy who lived." Terry's whole body was shaking and sobbing. My body was doing the same. "Nobody could break us apart. Not Ron, not Draco, and I'd be damned if be Dumbledore."

Terry swiftly turns and lays his whole body on top of mines. We are both shaking and crying but I can hear him whispering, "Yes, yes, yes."

* * *

><p>"Do you think it worked?" Lily backed away from the star and looked at Dumbledore.<p>

"We must give it time." Dumbledore replied.

"How much time?" Lily paced around the circle and ever so often glanced at it.

"Patience my dear." Dumbledore grabbed Lily's shoulders and whisper, "you made the outline of the star perfect. It will work."

"It has too. The order is waiting. What should I tell them?" Lily looked up at Dumbledore with trustful eyes. Dumbledore smiled. Lily was one of his most trusted allies. Even after the death of Harry and the memories from the pensieve resurfaced, she never doubted him.

"Bring all of them in here." Lily walked out of the room. While in his time alone, Dumbledore thought about their new plan. Whatever happened tonight would change the rest of their lives. The door reopened and people started filing in the room all careful not to touch the star.

"Well?" Moody growled. Dumbledore turned his attention to him.

"I wanted you all to be here to witness the one who will help the boy who lived defeat Voldemort." Only some of the people shivered at his name.

"But nothin is happenin." Moody said.

"Please Moody give it time, this is ancient magic and it will not be rushed." All the familiar faces around him murmur and talked amongst each other. Dumbledore walked to James and asked, "How is Terry." James did not looked Dumbledore in the face. After Harry died and James saw the memories, the trust between the two diminished.

"He is fine. He is with Ron and the other boys." James did not looked at Dumbledore when he replied.

"Why did he not attend?"

"I don't know Dumbledore, maybe he did not want to be in your presence." James sneered.

"James now is not the time." Remus put his arm around James shoulders and walked him away from Dumbledore without a backwards glance. It's been about 6 months since Harry's death and still James would barely talk to him. Dumbledore didn't know what Remus was feeling. Some days Remus would talk to him but other days they were like strangers. Also, whatever James was feeling then so was Sirius. Dumbledore looked over to find Sirius glaring at him.

"Hey look!" Dumbledore was surprised and happy that Tonks could announce that without tripping and ruining the outlined star. Said star was glowing on all five sides and the grains of salt was slowly starting to rise in the air. It felt like everybody simultaneously took a step back. The books on the selves started shaking and some fell off. The table and chairs were rattling.

"Is this suppose to happen?" Molly yelled. She didn't need to yell, but the power in the room required it. Nobody answered her as they all watched to witness what they had done.

Suddenly a bright light filled the room and chanting could be heard. Dumbledore didn't know where it was coming from or why. The light became so bright that Dumbledore couldn't see anybody let alone his own hand if he put it in front of his face.

As soon as the bright light appeared, it disappeared. Dumbledore looked around to see if everybody was safe. The other people in the room was doing the same thing. Some people, like Moody, was patting their bodies to check to make sure all their limbs were there.

Dumbledore looked back at what used to be the outline of a star and found a body lying in its place.

"He's so young." Somebody whispered. "How could he help us?"

"Age is only number. As evidence shows with Terry overpowering Voldemort when he was just a baby." Dumbledore stated.

Just as Dumbledore was taking a step to the child, the boy groaned and lifted his head and his green eyes looked directly at Dumbledore's. Dumbledore took a step back in shock.

"Harry!" James yelled.

* * *

><p>Note: This is not a bash Dumbledore story. In some chapter's somebody's gonna look bad because people make mistakes. This is probably just a bad chapter for him.<p>

Sorry if it was confusing. Over time, things will be explained.

Hope you guys liked it. Also, as you can tell, I'm in need of a beta.

Thanks!


	2. Information for Information

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

><p>"Harry!"<p>

Harry groaned again and stared at the man who was dead. Harry tore his gaze from Dumbledore and slowly patted his no longer transparent body. He didn't feel any injuries but his body was sore everywhere. If felt as if it went through a tight suction tube. Harry lifted his head and looked around the room. He gasped when he saw his parents.

"Am I dead?" Harry didn't release he spoke aloud until Lily dashed towards him and engulfed him in a tight hug. He grunted in pain and tried feebly to free himself but she held on tightly.

"Lily, please release him. He is in pain." Harry mentally thanked Dumbledore when Lily let go of him. She didn't move away from him though. Instead she remained crouched on her knees in front of him. Her similar green eyes stared at him and she gently touched his face.

"I don't know how the spell brought you back," Lily sniffled and wiped her eyes. "And I don't care. You're back." Lily's body spontaneously jerked before she threw herself at him again crying freely. Harry groaned internally as she pressed her chin on his shoulder. Harry looked around her shoulder and saw the many shocked faces, minus Moody, he looked suspicious as always. Harry noticed that James, who was standing next to Remus, looked like a frozen statue. His face was slightly cocked and mouth was wide open. Remus facial expression wasn't much better. Harry turned to look at Sirius and had to choke back a sob.

"Sirius." Harry whispered. Sirius took a hesitant step forward and then jerked to a stop, shaking his head frantically. Harry sighed in gratitude when Lily finally let him go. As the pain was starting to subside, he was finally able to really look at his mum. He smiled sadly as he returned the favor and slightly touched her face. "I can't believe it's you." Lily's smile was watery when she replied,

"Shouldn't I be saying that?"

Harry laughed lightly. "It's a shame I had to die. But I'm glad I'm with all of you now." Harry looked around the room with happiness. _This isn't the train station, but maybe that doesn't happen all the time._

"Stop all the talk about your death. You're alive now! Oh Terry's going to be so happy when he hears the news!" Lily started to stand and dusted off her robes. "I'm going to go tell him."

Harry recoiled in shock, "What?"

Lily turned to look at him in confusion. "What's the matter?" Harry looked around the room again. Everybody was still staring and watching the conversation between the two. Harry looked at Dumbledore but even he had an inquiring look on his face. Those dreams…or whatever they were…this can't be real. Harry remembered the twin brother of his lookalike was Terry. Harry dropped his chin to his chest. Harry just assumed death was showing him another life he could have had. He thought it was weird, but magic and death were unexplainable at times. So he wasn't dead, but whatever curse his attacker hit him with when he was on his way home, must have brought him here. Wherever 'here' was. And these people thought he was the lookalike Harry that had died.

"Harry." Harry looked up at Dumbledore as he walked forward, "What is the problem?" Harry didn't want to hurt them by telling them that he was not their Harry and that their Harry was indeed dead. But he couldn't lie to them either.

"I'm not Harry-" Harry stuttered. "-Well I am Harry, but I'm not the Harry you know." He looked up hoping they would understand without further explanation.

"Do ya think the spell messed with his head?" Tonks asked. Others started murmuring and nodding their heads. _What spell?_

"No no, I think a curse brought me here." Harry tried to explain.

"Well you got dat part righ' boy." Moody growled. "You're sittin on it." Moody nodded to the ground. Harry looked down to see what appeared to be a ruined star. The salt was smeared from where his body had laid and where Lily and walked in it. "We brough' yer back." Moody said.

"It was you?" Harry slowly rose to his feet. "I wasn't attacked. You brought me here?"

"I think you were right Tonks, something went wrong with the spell." Remus walked towards Harry and gentle laid a hand on his shoulder. "Harry do you remember us?" Harry shoved Remus hand off his shoulder.

"I am not your Harry." Harry yelled. Harry crossed his arms and folded into himself. _How to make them believe me?_ "I know! Your Harry didn't have a scar." Harry lifted his hair to show his lighten bolt shape of a scar.

Remus peered closely at his forehead, "wow." Everybody moved closer to Harry and started gawking. Harry noticed that Lily, James, Sirius, and Dumbledore stayed back.

"If you are not Harry, then who are you." Remus asked.

Harry let his hair fall and started to answer when Molly interrupted him. "How about we move to the kitchen. Give the boy some food." Harry had to smile. Even here, Molly was still trying to put food in his belly. Slowly, everybody started to walk out. Harry waited until the only people left in the room were his parents and Dumbledore. James was the first to speak.

"If you are not my son, who are you." James tone could rival the steel in his eyes. He had his arm around Lily whose face was buried in his chest.

"Now is not the time James. Let's listen to Molly and continue this after he has eaten." Dumbledore gestured with his arm for Harry to follow him out of the room. Harry did it gladly because it was awkward and he wasn't ready to be with his so called parents. Harry walked down the long hallway that was only decorated with candles that floated by the walls. They lit up as they walked by and blew out as they passed. Because of this, Harry could only see so far ahead of him, and had to depend of Dumbledore's guidance. Soon they arrived at a large kitchen. It wasn't fancy but held the basics. There was one long wooden table in the middle with two equally long benches for sitting. Everybody that was in the room that Harry appeared in, were sitting at the table looking at him expectantly. Harry blushed and sat at the end of the table, closer to the door. Dumbledore and his parents were standing on the wall right of him. As soon as he sat down, Molly placed a bowl of soup in front of him. Harry's facial expression must have given away his confusion because Molly replied,

"It's all we have on such short notice." She smiled at him. "But eat up, it's good." Harry tentatively took a sip and was pleasantly surprised that she was correct. No matter how softly Harry tried to sip on his soup, it seemed to echo in the extremely quiet room. When he lifted his last spoon full, the bowl and spoon magically disappeared.

"Explain." James demanded.

Harry glanced at him, "this needs to be a trade. Information for information. And since apparently, it was you that brought me here, I think you should explain first." Harry didn't know whether to consider James and Lily as his real parents, but until he made that decision he would treat them as strangers but with respect and he expected the same. James opened his mouth in a rebuttal but Sirius said,

"That sounds reasonable." Harry couldn't stop the feeling he would not name from feeling up his chest. He didn't know why he felt different towards Remus and Sirius then he did from his parents. Maybe because they were actually a part of my life when my parents were not.

"You were brought here by an ancient spell." Dumbledore replied. "We asked it of only one thing, something to help us defeat Voldemort. It brought us you."

"Your turn boy." Moody growled. Harry noticed that his hand was lightly touching his wand. Harry felt for his wand, and sighed in relief when it was tucked safely in his pocket.

"My name is Harry Potter." Lily gasped softly. "But like I said earlier, I'm not the Harry you know. Your spelled took me from where I come from."

"So you are from another dimension or something?" Tonks asked. Harry nodded in response. "Is that even possible?"

"It is." That was the first time Lily said anything since she learned about Harry. "There are other dimensions that parallel to ours. Some may be so similar and only differ by a person's hair color. While others differ so greatly."

"Was the spell intended to do that?" Remus asked.

"Not specifically no." Dumbledore replied. "We asked and it delivered. It didn't matter where it came from."

"Well I thought it would at least come from this world!" Sirius sputtered.

"Oh my-" Molly gasped. "Did we take you away from your family? Your life?"

Harry nodded, "I was on my way home when I felt the spell activate."

"Oh no, we must send you back." Molly walked over to Harry and put her arm on his shoulder nodding vigorously. Her statement started an onslaught over different reactions. Everybody started speaking at once. Harry could only hear some things.

"But how?"

"I agree!"

"But how will we kill He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"No, the spell brough' him here. He stays!"

"Quite!" Dumbledore but only had to speak the word and everybody calmed. "I am sorry dear Molly but we cannot send him back. The spell cannot be reversed until it has accomplished its goal." Harry stomach dropped.

"But why can't it? It brought us the one to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Arthur stated. "Isn't its goal accomplished?"

"Not fully. It brought us Harry, but the goal will not be completed until Harry helps defeat Voldemort."

Harry groaned and mumbled, "Even dead you find ways of involving me in your plans."

"What was that Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry shook his head in response.

"Fine, it's late, let's give Harry some rest. We can continue tomorrow." When Molly spoke, nobody disagreed. "He can sleep in the room with the boys."

"No!" Never mind, when Molly spoke, nobody disagreed but Lily. "He can't sleep with the boys. Terry can't see him." Lily walked to Molly and placed her hands on her hips. "Do you know what that would do to Terry to see _him_?" Harry wasn't fond of how she addressed him. "We should stay here and figure out what to do."

"How about a compromise ladies. Harry can stay in the room with me." Sirius stated.

"I think that's a great idea. We will regroup in the morning. Until then, Molly if you could make a place for Harry in Sirius room. Lily, James, be sure to brief Terry of Harry's arrival before the meeting in the morning." Molly hurriedly left the kitchen and Lily and James were right behind her. Harry rose and tried to blend in as everybody started to leave the kitchen. He made it to the door and noticed Lily and James standing in the far corner having a heated whispered discussion. He was about to inch closer into hearing distance when a hand landed on his shoulder to stop him.

"It's not good to eavesdrop on people." Harry turned to see a wicked smile on Sirius face, "especially your parents."

"There're not my parents. Not really." Harry replied automatically. He felt guilty afterwards when Sirius frowned at him.

"You're right. Come on, let's head up to my room before Molly come down and –" Sirius made a scared looking face and shivered dramatically. Harry laughed aloud. Lily and James both looked at the two of them before rounding the coroner and disappearing. Harry followed Sirius upstairs to his room. There was nothing interesting about it but it did have two beds in it.

"Does somebody else sleep here?" Harry gestured towards the other bed.

"Yea, Remus does." Harry noticed the pallet of blankets and pillows on the floor some folded clothes and wash clothes next to it. "The bathroom is just down the hall and to the left. You can't miss it, because it's the only door on the left." Harry retrieved the toiletries and walked down the hall. Sirius was right, there was only one door on the left and it was slightly ajar with light shining through. Harry paused in mid stride. _What if it's Terry? Or one of the bo_ys Harry was about to turn around when he heard the water turn off and the door close. He turned to see Molly smiling at him.

"I just finished cleaning the bathroom. The boys can make a mess. Go right on in; we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." She stood there until Harry walked inside and closed the door. Harry leaned his back against the door and sighed. Why do these things always happen to him? He had to find a way to get back home. But if what Dumbledore said was true, Harry would have to help Terry defeat Voldemort. Harry just got out of a war he did not want to go back into another one. He had to find a way out. A good start would be to get his hands on the book that described the spell. He wished Hermione was here.

When he left the bathroom, Molly was still standing by the door. "Couldn't risk one of the boys seeing you." She smiled. She started walking him back to Sirius room. "How was it in your world?" She suddenly asked.

"So far it was kinda similar to this one." Harry said before he entered his room. Remus was already sitting on his bed in his night clothes reading a book. Sirius was lying down tossing his wand up in the air.

"Sirius one day you are going to poke your eye." Molly scolded.

"He already has Mrs. Weasley." Remus snickered.

"Really Remus? Did you really have to divulge on one of our deepest darkest most kept secret?" Sirius stopped tossing his wand and glared at Remus. Harry smiled as he got in his cot and lifted the covers over his head. At least those two men had not changed.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up the next morning surprisingly well rested. He had thought he would not be able to sleep or that Remus and Sirius would interrogate him for answers. He sat up to find the room empty. Harry quickly changed clothes and opened the door to find the hallway also empty. He slowly and quietly walked down the hall and towards the step that would lead to the kitchen. As he got closer Harry could hear voices. He stopped and listened to the conversation.<p>

"He will have to find out sooner or later." James said. "We can't keep this from him."

"I know James! But first let's get as much information before we put Terry through this." Lily replied.

"You know Terry. He knows we are keeping something from him. He's going to try to figure it out. He doesn't have to look hard. What are we going to do if he stumbled upon him?" Harry peeked around the coroner and saw James pacing by the doorway to the kitchen.

"We will tell him before then. After this morning's meeting." Lily suddenly looked up and saw Harry. Harry tried to jump back but it was too late. "Come down Harry. We have things to discuss." Harry knew his face was crimson as he walked down the stairs.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Harry shrugged.

"No worries, the meeting is about to begin." Harry followed Lily and James into the kitchen and saw everybody from last night there already. "Nice job guys, watching Harry. He was roaming the halls." Lily pointed look was at Remus and Sirius.

"Well since you shipped the boys to the other location we didn't think it was a bad idea to leave him to his privacy." Remus replied as he buttered his toast. Harry walked over to the edge of the seat, where he sat last time. A plate of food magically appeared this time.

"How did you sleep Harry?" Molly smiled at him.

"Good." Harry took a bite out of the toast to keep from saying anything more.

Soon thereafter, Dumbledore walked into the room, and everybody came to attention.

"I hope everybody is well?" Varies people nodded and murmured their yes's. "Good, good. I wish we start this early for I have a pressing issue to attend." Dumbledore looked at Harry.

"Same terms from last night." Harry demanded. He was brought here against his will but he was not going to follow their demands. "What is the status of the war here?"

Dumbledore nodded, "very well." Dumbledore turned to look at James and gestured with his hands that James had to answer.

James stood, "Voldemort has for the most part become ruler." Harry failed at keeping his mouth from dropping. "He first took over the Ministry. Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade were taken simultaneously. Hogwarts was the last to fall about six months ago." The atmosphere in the room suddenly became suffocating. Harry wondered if that was the time the lookalike died during Harry's third vision.

"Then where are we now?" Harry asked. "And where have Terry and the other's gone?"

"For security reasons, that will be answered lata'" Moody growled. The _until we trust you_ hung in the air.

"How is the war in your world" Tonks asked.

"Over." Harry replied. The responses to his answer ranged from shock, happiness, to disbelief.

"But how?" Lily whispered.

It felt strange to have people not know his life story. "I don't know where to begin."

"The beginning is always a good place to start." Dumbledore said.

"Well if I go by the memories or visions I got from your Harry-"

Lily jumped up from the bench and stood next to James. "What are you talking about? What visions did you get from our Harry?" She demanded.

"Weren't you people the one who did the spell? I thought you knew about the visions." Harry stated in confusion.

"We did the spell out of desperation Harry!" Lily replied. She walked around the table and started at him. "We didn't know what it would bring us, only something to help win us the war. The spell didn't outline the details. Now tell me, what visions did you have of my son." When she finished she was close enough that her spittle hit Harry in the face.

"There were three. The first was of his first day at Hogwarts. I was placed into his mind, so I could hear all his thoughts and feelings." Lily gasped and covered her hand over her mouth. "It was like I was him, but I knew I wasn't. I felt his feelings at being place into Slytherin. He didn't like it, in fact he was thinking about asking James to help he get out of it."

"I never knew that." James replied. During Harry's story, he had walked up to stand next to Lily.

"The second memory was during the night Dumbledore asked him to spy on Voldemort. He was angry and hurt but determined. Very determined."

"That was Harry; he would do anything for those he loved." Remus replied. _Not too different from myself_.

"And the third was umm-." Harry fidgeted on the bench. Lily looked as if she was barely holding on. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Please." Lily whispered.

"It was of his death." Lily closed her eyes and leaned against James. "He was happy that he got to see Terry and explain. Afterwards, after Terry believed him. He was ready to go. He knew that he had made a difference and that was all that mattered." Harry knew that feeling, he had that same feeling the night he went to face Voldemort.

"His death was not in vain." Sirius replied. After what seemed like an hour in silence. Lily lifted herself up and nodded sharply once.

"Thank you. You may continue." She and James slowly returned to their seats.

"Right, umm, well one main difference was that in my world I do not have a twin brother. The two worlds are the same with Voldemort coming into the room and attempting to kill, only to have the Aveda Kedra backfire. That is their only similarity. In my world, I am the boy who lived."

"I see, and that is where you got your scar?" Dumbledore asked.

"Exactly. I don't know what happened in your world that night, but in mines, Lily and James arrived after being betrayed by Wormtail, to the house and tried to fight Voldemort and protect me." Harry was never good with speeches and hated when everybody stared at him. He looked only at Lily and James. "The two of you died trying to protect me." James nodded his head as if he expected as much.

"You grew up without us? With no parents." Lily asked. Harry shrugged in answer.

"You poor boy," Molly sighed. Harry wanted to tell her that he was no longer a boy. "Then who did you stay with?" Harry cringed.

"With Lily's sister, Pertunia and her husband and son." Harry avoided looking at Lily.

"If they were anything like they were here, and I suspect that they were by your body language, then I am sorry you were put in such a place." Harry stared at Lilly and nodded in understanding. "How did you end up there?" After everything Dumbledore been through, Harry didn't want to tarnish his name again.

"I guess it was just bad luck." Lily didn't seem to believe it but thankfully let it go. "Anyway, it was the love of Lily that protected me from the killing curse. What was it here?"

"Nobody knows." Arthur replied. "We were also betrayed by Wormtail, but when we got there, Voldemort had already been injured by Terry." Harry admitted only to himself that it felt weird hearing that somebody else defeated Voldemort.

"What happened to Wormtail?" Harry asked.

Sirius lip twitched, "He is dead. I saw him trying to escape and dueled him." The pride in Sirius voice was unmistakable.

"Voldemort tried to revive himself my first and second year. Each year I stopped him." Harry didn't tell them about his parseltongue, he wasn't sure how they would react to it. "He did revive himself at the end of my forth year. Ever since then, I had been trying to kill him. I succeeded at the end of my seventh year." Harry knew they wanted to know, how, but he was wary telling everybody about the Horcruxes. If Dumbledore didn't want anybody to know in his world then Harry believed it should stay the same in this one. It was dangerous information to know, and if it got into the wrong hands, Harry wasn't trying to get pulled back into this dimension to save them again. "I'm assuming there was a prophecy in this world?" Harry recanted his prophecy aloud to them. "Why else would Voldemort go for your sons?" Harry asked James.

"Yes there was a prophecy. Surprisingly it's the same one as yours."

Harry furrowed his brows. "Really?"

"Yes, and we narrowed it down to the twins and the son of Alice and Frank Longbottom. For whatever reason, Voldemort decided to attack our sons first. And when we arrived, Teddy had the scar, and Harry didn't."

"And that is how you decided who was The-Boy-Who-Lived?" Harry stated in disbelief. "Over a scar?"

The fireplace in the kitchen suddenly erupted and out ran the boy with that Harry only saw in the lookalike memories. The boy that also looked like Harry. The boy with a scar going down his right eye.

"Hurry, there's been an attack-" His frantic brown eyes looked around the room before stopping on Harry's in shock.

* * *

><p>And there you have it folks.<p>

Hope you enjoy.


	3. Broken Record

_Thanks for the reviews!_

**Author Notes:** Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I rushed this one.

**Chapter: Broken Record**

* * *

><p>He knew everything did not go in slow motion but it felt like it. Terry stumbled and barely stopped himself from falling on his bottom. <em>Just like he did in his first year when he was sorted into Gryffindor.<em> Nobody moved and nobody spoke. Harry thought it was a surreal moment. He stayed where he was and attempted to shrink into himself. Finally Dumbledore spoke,

"Terry, what attack?" Dumbledore moved over to Terry faster than an old man should. He waved his wand in front of Terry but it did not gain his attention. Harry stared at the face that was so similar to his. Dumbledore flicked his wand and a bright light filled the room. Harry's gaze broke from Terry's and he covered his eyes with his sleeve. "Now what attack?"

Harry slowly lifted his head when the light didn't shine so bright behind his closed eye lids. He tentatively looked around the room to find the others doing the same. He didn't know when but James and Lily stood next to their son. Harry took his time to get a good look at Terry. He just looked tired. His clothes were worn and his face was dirty. His eyes were glazed and Harry didn't know if that was due to the attack or seeing him.

"What is going on?" Terry said. "Harry?" He started to take a tentative step forwards but James grabbed his shoulder. James shook his head when Terry looked up at him. "But-"

"It's not him." Lily explained. "I didn't want you to find out this way. But we will discuss it at another time. Now tell us, what attack?"

Terry's face seemed to collapse into itself. He massaged his temples and sighed, "The attack was very close to our hideout. I think the Death Eaters were trying to draw us out. We don't know if any of the muggles were hurt, and we don't know whether to check in case the Death Eaters are still around."

"Good job Terry." Dumbledore said. "Remus, go to the hide out. Check it out and report back." Remus moved towards the fireplace and disappeared without a word or a glance back.

Harry frowned, "Why are you sending just him?"

"This is not the first time the Death Eaters tried to draw us from out hideouts. They succeeded the first time and many of our people got captured and killed. We have to be sure before we go on the offensive. Remus can be stealth and sniff them out before he investigates." Dumbledore explained.

Harry nodded but he was still uneasy. He understood but he would rather be out helping the hurt. He glanced up and his body _shook_ from the glare Terry was giving him.

"Who the hell are you?" Terry growled.

"Terry!" Molly scolded.

"No, he has the right." Sirius defended. Harry felt slightly betrayed but he had to remember that this Sirius was not his Sirius. He swallowed but he refused to be intimidated.

"I think that question should be directed to your parents and Dumbledore." He didn't know if his glare was as good as Terry's but he kept it up until Terry turned to look at James and Lily.

"Well?" Terry questioned.

"It's a lot to take in and will be explained later-" Lily said at last but Harry felt the raw power rising from Terry. It was sensational. Harry's arm broke out in goose bumps and it felt as if all the air left the room. Terry was heaving and taking big gulps of breath. His eyes were screwed shut.

"Terry." Dumbledore said calmly.

Harry blinked and stood from his seat. The power was radiant and it felt wonderful. It felt like he was at home. He had to get closer to the boy that was now shaking.

"Terry!" Lily yelled. She attempted to touch his arm but snatched it back as if Terry's skin burned. Harry watched as Lily shook her fingers and blew on them. The tips were bright red. Harry stood in front of Terry and slowly put his palm on the man's chest. It was unbearably hot, but Harry didn't know what would happen if Terry didn't stop. Surprisingly nobody tried to stop Harry. James, Lily, and Dumbledore had back away from the two.

"Terry, please. You got to stop." The heat radiating in his fingertips was profound. It felt as if Terry's power and his was a conduct, exchanging power. Terry opened his eyes and Harry stared at the emotions swirling behind them.

"Who are you." His voice was thick with an unnamed emotion. It could have been grief, anger, bewilderment, anything.

"I will explain. I promise." Harry subconsciously began rubbing soothing circles on Terry's chest. His voice lowered, "Let's go somewhere else. Somewhere quiet and away from everybody." The air slowly became bearable and Harry regretted the power leaving his fingers. He took a step and Terry followed. As he headed for the door, Terry slowly walked beside him.

As Harry walked out of the room, he heard Sirius whisper to Tonks, "Funny, Harry was always the only one who could calm Terry down."

* * *

><p>He was surprised that nobody attempted to stop or follow them. Harry didn't know where they were going. He wasn't familiar with the building they were in. His feet took him up the stairs and towards Sirius and Remus rooms. Terry crawled into Remus bed and kept his head low. Harry hesitated before sitting on Sirius bed across from him. The silence lasted only for a few seconds.<p>

"Well?" Terry kept his head down when he spoke.

Harry fiddled with a loose string on the bed before answering. "I feel like a broken record. I have to keep telling the same story over and over again." He joked, trying to loosen the mood. Terry's body flinched in response. "Did you know about the spell they used?"

Terry lifted his head and looked Harry in the eyes. "Not really. I mean I heard about it. But that was from the twins when they were eavesdropping and heard it. They told me and Ron."

Harry curled his lip, "Why are they not including you in the meetings? You're of age now."

"This was the first time they didn't include us in a long time." Terry shrugged. "I don't know why though."

Harry wondered if they didn't tell the boys because they didn't want to get their hopes up. Or maybe it was something far more sinister. Could it be dark magic to bring somebody from another dimension? Harry cocked his head. The spell took away Harry's freedom and forced him here. That could be dark magic, couldn't it?

"That spell brought me here from my world." Harry explained. "Apparently there are different dimension other than the one you live in and they all resemble or differ in a way. One person's action can change two dimensions that were once exactly alike. For example, the difference between our two worlds was mum having twins in yours and only me in mines."

Terry's eyebrows were furrowed and his face was scrunched in confusion. He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Sounds like Dumbledore."

"As far as I know." Harry laughed but his laughter died at Terry's facial expression. He was learning that Terry was not good at hiding his emotions.

"I thought you were actually my brother at first. I really did. But when I got a good look at you, something in me told me you weren't." Terry grimaced. "Twin intuition I guess. Fred and George get it all the time."

For a brief moment Harry was jealous of the twin's relationship. He never had that. He never had a family. Sure, the Weasley did their part in making him feel welcomed but it could not compare. Would he have rather lived a life here, with his family alive?

A downstairs commotion brought both men out of their inner thoughts. Terry rose slowly and raised his hand in silence. Harry was surprised to see the change in his demeanor. He became alert, with his wand out, and aware. Harry took his wand out of his pocket and followed behind Terry. They walked to the edge of the top of the stairs. Terry whispered a spell Harry couldn't make out but knew what it was once it activated. The two could now easily hear what was being said downstairs.

"What happen'" Moody demanded.

"Back away," that was Remus voice, "Back! I'm bringing the boys through."

"Do you think it was bad? The attack?" Harry murmured.

Terry put his finger to his lips and mouthed 'be quiet'. Harry frowned but did as he was told. He squatted and looked between the railings at the light coming from the kitchen.

"Terry was right. Death Eaters were everywhere. They were mostly just blowing up buildings, making it look like they were causing damage to innocents. But they were getting close to the hideout so I had to bring everybody there here."

"It is going to be hard giving all those people shelter here." Molly stated. "We don't have the resources."

"We have to make due." Harry thought that was Sirius. "We can go hunting for supplies once everybody is safe."

Harry heard the same commotion that he now suspected was the fireplace flooing somebody in. It was a continuous sound and the more he heard it, the more frustrated he became. All these people were coming here to find a safe haven because of Death Eaters. His throat got tight and he had to take a couple of calming breaths. Death Eaters destroyed families and homes and for what? Because somebody wasn't born a wizard. As the fireplace continued to roar, Harry became more devoted to the cause in this world. Before, he was forced to stay against his will, now…now he stayed to help personally kill Voldemort again. It would be his pleasure.

Molly rushed out of the kitchen and stopped short at the sight of the two of them.

"Well?" Terry questioned.

"You were right. We have to make room. Please help me." They both moved and followed behind Molly as she got the necessities.

"How many people Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Please, it's Molly. And at last count 25. But there is more coming. I left early to get started." She handed the two of them an endless bag. "I think most of them, could stay in the grand room." She started walking down another hallway that Harry had not been down. Upon entrance, Harry could see why they called it the grand room. It was nowhere near the size of Great Hall in Hogwarts, but it was still large. The room was empty short of a few chairs and tables and cabinets on the far wall.

"We don't use this room too often. Only in a crisis; such as now." Molly walked over to the cabinets and started pulling out supplies. She tisked, "This won't be enough. Boys, I need for you to transfigure anything you can find into sheets and blankets. Pillows too." At that moment, Harry didn't mind that she considered him a boy.

Harry watched in amazement at the ease in which Terry turned a table into four sheets. Terry noticed him watching.

"This isn't the first time I had to do this." Terry shrugged. "You start to get used to it after awhile."

Harry nodded and started to pick up the pace. A few of his covers had hard wooden parts in them, but Molly would only smile, swish her wand and the wooden parts changed to soft fabric. "It's the effort that counts."

Just when they were finishing up, Lily was bringing the new additions into the room. There were so many children, more women than men, and a few elderly people.

"I know you are not quite finish yet Molly." Lily said.

"With the boys help, I have finished with the beds." Harry looked around the room. They weren't beds but basically sleeping bags on the floor. "I have to get the toiletries together now."

"We will help with that." Terry said and Harry nodded in agreement.

"No, you have done enough. The boys are waiting for you in the room. Harry, your things have been moved in there also." Lily explained. "I and some of the others will help you Molly."

Harry followed behind Terry as he walked out of the room. Harry looked back at all the people in the great room once more. So many of them looked weary and worn. Even the children lacked a certain twinkle in their eye.

"Come, we done what we can for them now." Terry murmured in his ear.

* * *

><p>The door to the boy's room was cracked and Harry could hear their conversation.<p>

"You need to wait here. I have to explain _you_ to them first."

Harry caught a glimpse of Terry's frown before he disappeared into the room. He sighed and leaned against the railings. He crossed his legs and folded his arms. He would look the casual person that he was not. He wondered how the boys were different. He remembered the day during the battle at Hogwarts when the ceiling fell and killed Fred. As far as he knew, everybody was still alive here. He flinched slightly when the door to the bedroom swung open and a bunch of red heads ran out.

"I can't believe it."

"It's true."

Harry didn't know which twin spoke what but he couldn't stop his lips from curving up in a smile. He was happy to know that both twins were alive and well.

"What's so funny?" Bill inquired.

Bill didn't have any scars to his face. He continued to smile as he looked at the bunch. He frowned at the sight of Charlie's face. Half of his face was covered in old burn scars. Percy was no where around. _That's no surprise._ Harry stopped short at the wand Ron was pointing at him. He had an ugly sneer on his face. And Harry was sure he growled. Harry looked for Ginny but wondered if he thought to soon about everybody being alive here.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked.

Ron jerked his wand hand but Charlie put his hand on top of it to stop whatever spell he was about to cast.

"Let go." Ron struggled but Charlie held on.

"Stop." Charlie demanded.

Harry put his hand on his wand. He didn't want to duel with Ron but he had to remember this was not the Ron he knew. This Ron did not always get along with the Harry that was once in this dimension.

"How did he know about Ginny? This could be a trick or a trap from Voldemort! We can't trust him." Ron yelled. He jerked away from the group and hutched his shoulders while glaring at Harry.

"I told you already. He came from another world like ours. I'm sure Ginny was there." Terry explained.

"Tell us." Harry noticed how calmly Bill had asked. He looked Bill up and down and did not see the strong-minded Bill that he knew. Instead his eyes were half closed and his breathing was even compared to all the others who looked as if they just came back from a jog.

"Yea there was a Ginny in my world. I was just curious as to where she was, is all." He thought he could settle the atmosphere by raising his hands in mock surrender. It must have worked because Bill turned and walked back into the room. Even though Bill was in the back and the others were facing towards Harry and could not have seen Bill go back into the room, they turned and followed him. Terry took a step towards the door before turning to look at Harry and indicating with a shake of the head that he should follow.

"Tell us-"

"Everything!"

Harry settled on the only available covers lying on the floor that were on the far side of the room. Bill and Charlie had their own individual beds. It looked as if the twins shared a bed, since they both sat down on the same one. Ron had had a pallet on the opposite side of Harry's. And Terry's was in the middle of the room. He noticed that there was no room for Percy and he assumed Ginny wouldn't be placed in a room with only guys, even if she was there sister.

"I was good friends with Ginny." Harry stumbled. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell them that they once were in a relationship. He had a feeling that they would not treat him kindly to that.

"Ginny decided not to fight in the war."

"Come again?" He felt his eyebrow inching up to the top of his forehead but had no way to bring it down. That was unbelievable. He was not willing to believe that.

"You heard me." Charlie said. "She made the decision not to fight. As far as we know, she is living somewhere in a muggle town healing the needy." The spite in his voice was loud and clear.

"But why?" The Ginny he knew could never leave her family without a good reason. She would never knowingly desert the war from fear or any other means.

"Because of love." Bill explained. "She fell in love."

"With a muggle." Harry had to be sure he heard correct. He wiped his ears and leaned forward.

"No with Draco bloody Malfoy." Harry reared back and had to catch himself from toppling over and embarrassing himself. Ron laughed but it was empty and hollow. "You weren't friends with Draco?"

Harry venomously shook his head and thought he heard a pop. "What would make you-" _From the vision. Their Harry was friend's with him._ "No I was not his friend. We did not like each other while at Hogwarts or after. You can say he was my rival." He had to admit to himself, minus the twin boy who lived; this would probably top the list.

"It's shocking."

"To us."

"I agree with the twins. Here, Harry and Draco were inseparable. That's why it was not so hard to believe that Harry went to Voldemort side. Then Ginny became like a sidekick to those two. Everywhere you looked, the three were with each other. And before we knew it, she and Draco were dating. What is worse? A Gryffindor and Slytherin or a Weasley and Malfoy together. Mr. Weasley almost had a heart attack when he found out." Terry waved his wand and a glass of water appeared. He took a sip before continuing. "They got together the summer before our 7th year. Later that year when Harry came out and said he was on the side of Voldemort, it didn't take long before Malfoy to announce it. Although I think Malfoy was already on Voldemorts before Harry claimed to be. Ginny was stuck in the middle. To fight against the man she loved or join him."

"And she decided not to choose." Harry stated.

The answering silence was enough of a confirmation to Harry. He wanted to understand. What would Hermione have done in that case? Sure, he wanted to believe she would fight for Dumbledore and if the day ever came that she stood in front of Ron on the battle field that she would make the tough decision. But would she? He turned his head to look at Ron. He was red in the face. This subject upsets him so Harry decided to ask a question that he was sure would lighten Ron's mood.

"And what about Hermione? Where is she?" He looked to Ron to answer. Ron glanced up and frown slightly.

"Am I supposed to know a Hermione?" Harry's heart promptly stopped.

"Yea, the big bushy haired girl from Ravenclaw!" Terry answered.

Harry didn't release how long he held his breath until released a mighty flow. "Hermione was our best friend."

"Our?"

He could tell that Ron along with the others were confused. "In my world, you, me, and Hermione were best friend. Guess you can say it was kinda like Harry, Ginny, and Malfoy."

"Little Ronniekins always teams up with the boy-who lived."

"Better watch out Terry, he might leave you for this Harry!"

"Shut up!" Ron was even redder than before. "I wouldn't want to be seen with that ugly bookworm." Ron muttered.

"Well you was dating her."

The room roared with laughter at Ron's comical face.

* * *

><p>Harry waited for everybody to sleep before he slowly rose and walked out of the room. He didn't know where he was going, but he figured he couldn't get too lost. How big could the place be? He needed to find that book. He softly walked down the stairs. At the moment, he wished Hermione was here even if she wasn't dating Ron. She could help him find the spell and learn more about it.<p>

He walked down the hall and peeked around the coroner to see if anybody was in the kitchen. The room was dark and eerie. Harry quickly crossed the threshold and down the hall. He knew that if he continued straight he would run into the grand room and basically a dead end. He noticed a hall to the left just before he got to the grand room. He was about to turn and search down it when he heard a voice. He pressed his body against the wall and quickly cast a disillusionment spell. The doors opened and out walked Sirius and Remus.

"Did you put honeywater on the list?" Remus asked.

"No, was I supposed to?" Sirius asked.

Remus snatched the list and began scribbling on it. "For now on, I write what's supposed to be on the list."

"I think that's a grand idea!" Sirius gave Remus a cheeky smile. He started to walk back the way Harry came from. Remus remained where he was frowning.

"Come on! You know I will help." Remus shrugged his shoulders and mumbled something underneath his breath and he headed for Sirius. Harry quietly followed behind the two. Maybe they would lead him to the book. The two walked past the kitchen and Remus place his hand on the wall in front of the staircase until a door magically appeared. Harry stifled a yelp. Remus opened the door and Sirius walked through it to the outside. Harry quickly followed before the door could close.

Harry thought they would be at 12 Grimmauld Place but the neighborhood didn't look familiar. He guessed it was a muggle establishment. He turned to look at the building that they just exited. It looked like a small hotel. It was old and worn down. From the outside it looked as if it was deserted. Windows were broken and some bricks were missing. Harry knew that it was probably spelled to look abandoned and warded against muggles from entering.

"You're not very good at staying hidden." Harry jolted out of his thoughts when he turned back around to find Remus and Sirius looking at him. He looked at his body but it was still hidden. "You might as well get rid of the disillusionment spell. I can smell you." Remus admitted

Harry cancelled the spell. "If you could smell me, why did you let me follow you?"

"I figured you might need some fresh air."

"And you can help us search for supply." Sirius said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Remus replied. He could see that Sirius was about to agree with Remus and stepped up.

"No I want to." He thought about all those people in the grand room. "I can help." He knew his plea worked when Remus sighed and nodded his head.

"If I get in trouble for this. I blame you." Remus poked Sirius in the chest.

"I'm always the one to blame." Harry followed behind the two until they stopped just short of the street. Sirius turned and his face was serious. Not a look Harry got to see very often. "You must follow whatever we say. Even if it seems weird. Remember that you are in a different world now. The people that were friendly in your world may not be so here."

"And vice versa." Remus interrupted.

"If we say run, you run. If he say hide, you hide. If we say jump off a 20 story building, you" Sirius waved his hands indicating Harry to finish.

"I jump off a 20 story building." He replied hesitantly.

"Exactly." Sirius puffed.

"But we wouldn't tell you to do that!" Remus glared at Sirius. "We are searching for essential and then we are leaving. This is not the time to explore." Harry nodded. Remus held out his hand and Harry grabbed hold of it, ready for the apparition.

Harry recognized that they landed in Hogsmeade or what was left of it. The road was broken up as if spells had hit it over and over again and cracked it. Buildings were barely standing and some were not even there. Harry looked for the Three Broomsticks but it was nowhere to be found.

Remus sniffed in the air and waved for the two of them to follow. They stayed close to the building walls. Harry didn't know why they traveled for the supplies at night.

"Voldemort is a cocky bastard. He believes that the Light will not come out at night. He has Death Eaters everywhere during the day. It's harder to find things at night, but less likely to run into a Death Eater." Sirius replied as if he had heard Harry's thought.

They entered a building of what Harry assumed used to be Hog's Head. Sirius hurried over to the faucet and grabbed a container out of his bag.

"It's an endless jug. Just like the endless bag." Remus replied. Remus remained by the door to look out while Sirius filled the container with water. "Hurry." Remus whispered.

"Do you think this is enough?" Sirius asked.

"We don't have time to measure." Remus stopped and sniffed the air. He turned swiftly and softly closed the door. "We got to hide. Death Eaters!"

Harry ducked below the window. Remus and Sirius hid behind the counter. A light slowly started filling the window before disappearing. Harry waited a few seconds before slowly rising and peeking out the window. There were three Death Eaters, two of which, had their hoods drawn with the tip of their wands alight from the Lumos spell.

Harry ducked once more when the third, without a hood, suddenly turned and the light from his wand shined threw the window and filled the room once again.

He heard somebody yell something and thought for a moment that he had been caught. But the light went away. He held his breath as he looked out the window again to watch as Draco Malfoy, the man without the hood, turn and follow behind the two Death Eaters.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed.<p>

Draco made a small appearance.


	4. Life As We Know It

_Always, thanks for the reviews!_

**Chapter Title: **Life As We Know It

**Arthur Note:** Sorry for the lateness. Changed my schedule at work, therefore have less time to write. Now let's bring my favorite character of all. Ladies and gentlemen, I bring you Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>If Nott yells at him one more time, Draco would not be to blame when a stunner hits him in the arse. He looked back at the broken down building and squinted at the windows. He was sure he saw something. It was weird to say, but he could have sworn he saw something even darker than the dark shadows.<p>

"Malfoy lets go! I have somewhere to be."

Draco gritted his teeth and glared at Nott's back. He turned away from the building and reluctantly followed behind the two. He hoped that Dumbledore's groupies were in the building hiding and got away. That would anger the Dark Lord and then he would take it out on Nott since he was the leader. The last time somebody angered with the Dark Lord, they ended up being Crucio'ed for days and eventually went insane. Also, he was given to Nagini, Lord Voldemort's snake, for dinner.

"I think we have searched enough. Let's head back." Parkinson stated.

Draco sneered. He could not believe that Pansy of all people became a Death Eater. The bitch was the prissiest person he knew. She never wanted to finish rounds, always whined about something, and worse, had a crush on him.

"No we haven't checked the west side yet." Nott growled. "Stupid kids, how did I get stuck with them." Draco knew Nott meant to mumble that, but he heard it anyway. And by the look that Pansy was giving him, so did she.

"And what makes you think we want to be here with you Nott?" That was another thing Malfoy hated about Pansy; she didn't know when to keep her bloody mouth shut.

Nott turned around slowly before taking three strides and roughly grabbed Pansy by the throat. "Don't play with me little girl. I'm not in the mood." He shook her before dropping her to the ground. She stumbled and rubbed her neck. Draco glared when she turned to look at him. He refused to feel pity.

The walk to the West side of the town went by smoothly just like every other night he was out on watch. He was on watch most of the time now and it was not even his fault. Draco kicked a pebble and mumbled under his breath. Being on night watch was for those that displeased the Dark Lord. Nott was on watch because he failed to release that supplies were being taken from his store by Dumbledore peoples. Pansy always had night watch duty because of her damn mouth. For as long as Draco had served the Lord, he never had to do night watch, until recent actions placed him there. Oh how the mighty have fallen.

"Stop!"

Draco snapped out of his day dream and had his wand at ready. A quick scan of the area showed nothing threatening. Pansy was breathing heavily and also rotating her head around. Draco looked to Nott to see what caused the commotion.

"What?" Draco asked

"Shh boy."

Draco reared back; a stunner spell barely out of his mouth before he saw what had Nott attention. It was a child and she was balled up in a coroner shivering and crying. The little girl had a pale color and her hair was matted. It was too dark to tell what color it was. She held a stuffed unicorn in her left hand and her right thumb was in her mouth. A child alone did not surprise him. When people saw Death Eaters walking down the street, they ran for cover and most would even leave their child behind. But that normally happened during the day, a child left a night was not a normal occurrence.

"Should we take her?" Pansy questioned. She had a shine in her eyes that Draco scoffed at. Another thing he didn't like about her was that she was an attention whore. Draco knew she only wanted to bring that child to the castle just so she could say they found something.

"No. What would the Dark Lord want with child?" Draco demanded.

"Malfoy's right, lets go." Nott turned and Draco moved to follow him.

"Well I want her to come." Pansy started to walk towards the child. Draco glared and heard Nott murmur a spell. Draco couldn't make out the words but he saw the effects. Pansy froze like a statue. Slowly her left arm started to rise and continued ascending upward. She looked as if she was raising her hand for class. Then slowing it started to go back down … but backwards. Pansy screamed out. Her arm was moving slower, and Draco assumed it was because nobody's arm was supposed to move like that.

"Please! Please! Stop!" No matter how much Draco disliked Pansy, and he disliked her a lot. He could not witness this torture.

"Nott. The Dark Lord will not be happy. Plus the child is gone." Amongst the commotion, the child must have gotten smart and ran off.

Nott cocked his head to the side and grinned. His teeth were yellow and rotten. All Draco needed was for a bug to crawl through them and it would complete his day. "Spoiled brat, defy be again and I will slowly break both your arms." Abruptly the spell ended and Pansy dropped to the ground whimpering. Draco turned and walked away. The sound of Pansy cries falling on deaf ears.

When they arrived at castle Malfoy swiftly walked towards Voldemort's office. He remembered the day well that Hogwarts fell and Dumbledore's side fled. Since then, it had been rebuilt to meet the standards of his side. He didn't care whether the other two followed him or not. He only wanted to report his findings, or lack thereof, and go to his room. Reporting to Voldemort was not something somebody wanted to hold off. Plus, Malfoy wanted to get it over with, he hated being in Voldemort presence.

Draco heard the footsteps behind him and knew the two were following him. Along the way they bypassed other Death Eaters. Some were leaving to probably take over the second shift night watch. Others were out just to be nosey.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Nott, and the lovely Ms. Parkinson, what a surprise to see you. How ever was the watch? While other Death Eaters were out to be annoying. In front of them stood the notorious Lady Nyomi. Some would say she was the lowest on the totem pole and that she was just a whore. Draco believed otherwise. She carried a shadowy persona and a keen look in her eyes. Nobody knew her blood status and yet Lord Voldemort kept her around, so she must hold some rank.

"Nyomi" Pansy sniffed, her pug nose stuck in the air.

"Its _Lady_ Nyomi darlin'" And her slight country accent doesn't help peoples opinion of her. Draco didn't know how she was allowed to be called a Lady, but people went along with it. Pansy frowned before continuing up the staircase. Nott didn't even speak before following Pansy. Malfoy nodded his head and was about to continue before Lady Nyomi grabbed his arm.

He raised his eyebrows, "my Lady."

She batted her eyelids and blushed a pretty hue. "Oh Draco, you sweet sweet boy. What a gentlemen, I must inform your ma how you have grown into such a young man." It was easy how people could underestimate her, Draco wanted to after the statement she just said. But he would trust his instinct and keep his guard up around her.

"How may I help you?"

"After you have your conversation with the Lord, your mother would like to have a conversation with you."

Draco furrowed his brows, "She is still awake?"

Lady Nyomi was a tall lady, much taller than Draco. She was of dark skin and had long dark hair. He would even go as far to say that she could be the lady version of Blaise. Her body was very slim except for bosoms. And her revealing robes did not cover them. When she bent down to look Draco in the eye, he had to refrain from looking at her breast. "Darlin' of course she is. Her only child went out to abide by the Lords word but the mother must stay awake to be sure that her hen comes back to the nest safely."

He decided to ignore that statement. "Is there anything else my lady?"

"You have always been so sweet to me Draco, I like you. Nevertheless, no, that is all. May you have sweet dreams and rest the night away." She glided down the steps and Draco could hear her stop to talk to somebody else.

Draco continued up the stairs and was internally grateful when he rounded the corner and saw Pansy and Nott waiting for him. He made sure he didn't express it on his face though. Nobody liked talking to the dark Lord alone. Well except maybe Bellatrix. There was something wrong with his aunt. He nodded at the two of them before continuing down the hall.

"What did she want?"

"Nothing that concerns you Pansy." Draco sneered. That hushed Pansy.

Hogwarts did not look the same as he remembered it in his younger years. Draco scoffed at his thoughts. As if his younger years were so long ago. Nott stared at him curiously but Draco ignored him. The foundation was still the same, sound and profound. It would take multiple trolls and dragons to bring it down. That was one reason why Voldemort choose it has his headquarters. Of course, another was to be a signal of his victory of defeating the old fart Dumbledore. The pictures that lined the walls were taken down and burned. Voldemort put up more art work. Mostly of Salazar, but none of any pureblood family head of house. Not even those close to him. Draco speculated that it was to lessen them and prove nobody held any power. The lights that once brighten the hallway now were so dim that shadows ruled the corners and cracks. Classrooms were turned into various meeting rooms. The great hall was only a reminisce of what it use to be. You could no longer know what the weather was by looking up at the ceiling. Surprisingly, what made the castle gloomy was the lack of children running around. Voldemort forbidden it. Draco looked up at what once was Dumbledore office and saw Wormtail standing at the door. He was hunched over and his fingers were twitching. He looked like the scared rat that he was. As the three got closer Draco scrunched his nose at the foul smell.

"Arg, when was the last time you bathed!" Pansy screeched. "You filthy man."

Wormtail squeaked and opened his mouth before closing it. Draco didn't understand why Voldemort kept this man in his inner circle or kept it a secret that Wormtail was actually still alive. The man was worthless. Dumbledore's clan believed that Sirius killed him in a duel but in reality, during an explosion, Wormtail transformed into his rat form and ran away, leaving only a finger behind.

"Move out of the way. We are here to see the Dark Lord." Nott demanded.

"No-o bod-y is seeing the D-dark L-lord now. H-his demands." Wormtail stuttered.

"How long before we get to see him?" Draco could hear the relief in Pansy voice.

"D-d-don't know."

"Why is he not seeing anyone?" Nott asked.

Wormtail seemingly shrunk even more, if Draco didn't know any better, he thought the man was about the turn into his animagus form. "I-I don't know."

Draco folded his arms. "Do you at least know how we will give him our report of tonight's events?"

"Tell it to m-me. I-I will make sure he k-knows."

"Why should we trust a rat like you?" Nott growled. Wormtail fidgeted and didn't look Nott in the eyes. He licked his chapped lips repeatedly and shuddered. "I swear Wormtail if he does not receive this report-" Nott put the reported in Wormtail's sweaty hands and left the threat up in the air for Wormtail to fester and imagine about.

Draco left the whimpering man and headed for his room. He should have known he would not get far without Pansy following him.

"Glad tonight is over."

Draco ignored her and kept walking.

"What if we would have run into Dumbledore's groupies? That would have been horrible."

Again he did not say anything.

Pansy suddenly stepped in his pathway and pressed up against him. "May I come to your room tonight?" He knew, after the fact, that it was a mistake getting in bed with Pansy 4 months ago. Even if it was a pity fuck on her part, he was not in his right mind at that time and she knew it.

"No." He tried to step around her but she cut him off.

"Why not? I think I deserve it."

"Excuse me?" He glared down at his one time friend. There was a time, before Hogwarts, when the two was best friends. But Hogwarts changed that.

"You heard me." She changed tactics and her eyes became bigger. Pansy really wasn't as good with the innocent look as she thought she was. "Draco, I was so scared tonight. Nott hurt me. I need your comfort." She lowered her hands to rest on both his hips. Draco grabbed her hands and yanked them off of him.

"No. Now get the hell out of my way."

Pansy face broke out into an ugly frown before moving and walking away. Draco watched her go; he wouldn't put it past the woman to hex him in the back. It wouldn't be the first time. As he headed for his room, he suddenly remembered that his mother wanted a visit. He turned around and walked to his parent bedroom. He was not looking forward to this meeting. He had not been in his parents good gracious for a long time now, especially his father. As he got closer to the door, he composed his face and knocked.

"Come in." The voice was that of his mother. He entered the room and found her sitting on the couch as if she was waiting for him the whole time. She was dressed in a long nightgown that covered her slender body. Her hair was pulled up into a bun. Her face was void of makeup but she still looked elegant to him. He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. She allowed the greeting before taking a seat. Draco in return sat down in the love seat across from her. He looked around the room. It was small, but in good condition. Draco believed it was once Slytherin Head of House room.

"What can I do for you mother."

"I only wished to see that my child was alive and well."

"But so late in the night? You could have waited until the early morning."

"But then your father would be here." Draco felt his eyes waver from that of his mother. She was a cunning woman, far cunning that most gave her credit for.

"That he would be," Draco stood and brushed his pants. "But why should I care of such matters."

She rose from the couch and walked over to him. "You run at the very state of his name?" He hated to admit to himself and aloud that he was doing just that. He and his father relationship were never perfect but recent events turned it downright ugly. The two could not be in a room together long before having a row. "I do not understand why you two are in a dispute. Are you not on the same side? Do you both not serve the Dark Lord?"

"You know it runs deeper than that."

"Just have a civil conversation. We are family; you can explain to him your feelings about H-"

"Do not speak of him!" Draco yelled. At his mother shocked face Draco replied, "I am sorry for outburst. As you can see I am tired after having a long night. I am alive and well mother. I bid you goodnight." He turned and all but fled from the room.

Draco refused to speak of the man that caused him to be on night watch and the man that put a rifted between him and his father; he refused to speak of Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>"Wow that was close." Harry whispered.<p>

"Too close." Sirius replied. Sirius stood from behind the counter and helped Remus do the same.

"For a second I thought they saw me."

"If they did, we would not be here now having this conversation." Remus stated. "Now we must hurry. No telling when they might come back." He moved to the faucet that Sirius was using and started filling the endless jug. Sirius went to the cabinets and started looking around.

"It was Draco Malfoy that turned back, and I'm telling you he looked right at me."

Harry jumped when Sirius suddenly slammed a door, "you look like our Harry. If he saw you, he would not have turned around and kept walking. I don't know what he would have done, but not that."

"Why are you upset?"

"Even though Malfoy was Harry's friend, I just don't like the boy." Sirius replied. The finality in his voice shut Harry up and he continued to look for supplies to help those in need. It was quite during the search. Not even Remus and Sirius spoke to each other. The room felt heavy and filled with the memories of the boy that died trying to save his twin brother. The feeling of loss was still fresh for the two men and Harry just reminded them of his death. He picked up an old dirty toilet tissue roll and contemplated on whether to keep it or not. He tossed it in the bag and moved on down the room.

"I didn't mean to snap. I'm sorry." Sirius didn't turn around during his apolgy but Harry accepted it.

"I'm also sorry." Harry replied. He didn't need for Sirius to acknowledge him face to face. He knew the feeling of a losing a person. He found a bar stool and sat down and remember all those that fought in the war.

"Sorry Harry, but you can't sit down. We need to find supplies quickly." Remus said.

"I know, I was just remembering all those that died in my world." Harry shrunk the stool and placed it in the bag. "I know the feeling that both of you are having right now. It does get better over time."

"Who died during your war?" Sirius whispered.

Harry paused before answering, "It felt like everybody."

"A child!"

"What?" Harry looked towards Remus after his outburst. He was facing the window.

"Look, a little girl by herself." Harry looked outside the window and saw the girl walking down the street. With it being so dark outside, he couldn't tell what kind of state she was in. He headed for the door when Sirius stopped him.

"No. Could be a trap."

"Death Eaters do that. Use children?" The child was getting closer to the shop and if they didn't help her she would walk right by them.

"No, but always be cautious. Remus do you smell anything?"

Harry watched as Remus cast a disillusionment spell and briefly stepped out of the building. Harry lost his outline in the darkness. Once the girl got even to the store door, she looked like she stumbled and fell into the building. Within the light, the girl's dirty profile was easy to distinguish. She was crying and he rushed to help her off the floor. With some few whisper words of encouragement, the girl slowed her crying. Remus uncast the disillusionment charm and started packing.

"We must leave. We spent too much time out here."

"What about the girl?" Harry questioned. Said girl, had her thumb in her mouth and continued to sniffle.

"Take her with us. She has taken a liking to you, so you keep watch of her as we leave."

"What about her parents. Shouldn't we search for them?"

"In this world Harry one or two things happen with children. Either they are _always _in their parent's protection or the parents abandon them because they are too much of a hassle during the war." Sirius explained.

"That's sad." The girl looked up at him with big trusting blue eyes. Funny, how naïve children are at that age. Ignorance is bliss.

He snatched the girls hand before walking over to Sirius and Remus and prepared for apparition. He looked down just as he felt the pull in his stomach and nodded reassurance to the kid.

Harry dreaded being back at headquarters. The walls and hallways were dark; the whole atmosphere left him feeling gloomy. Shouldn't they invest in some lights or something?

"What's your name?" Harry looked to see Remus bent down in front of the child. She was partially hid behind Harry. When she lifted her head, her voice was hoarse, "Darcy."

"It's nice to meet you Darcy. My name is Remus. Do you have a last name?" She let go of Harry robes and stood in front of Remus.

"Remus is a funny name!" She giggled once before coughing.

"It is?" Remus joked. "I think that's better than Moony."

"I happen to like Moony, Moony." Sirius declared. "Let's go Harry, leave these two to their conversation." Sirius picked up their bag of supplies and Harry followed behind him. Once they got far enough away, Sirius said, "Remus is great with children. Minus Molly, he is probably the best person here who could put them at ease. Before night fall ends he will have all her information."

"You make it sound like an interrogation."

"In a way, it is. As Moody would say, you can't trust anybody. Not even children." They arrived at the kitchen. "Don't be surprised if most people here don't trust you. Too many people have been betrayed, hurt, or abandoned. Even though we brought you here, there will be individuals that only want to use you as a weapon and then get rid of you." Harry helped move items around to make room.

"Get rid of me? You sound as if people have already voiced their concerns" He inquired.

Sirius paused and sighed. "I hate to say, some have. Not literally get rid of you, well at least I hope not, but make you leave. People want the life they had before Voldemort started this hell. You were not apart of that life." Harry was proud that Sirius said Voldemort's name.

"You definitely was not." The two turned around to see the whole Potter family standing in the entrance. All three had their night clothes on and were not looking happy. Harry didn't know what kind of relationship he had with his so called family here, but he knew it was not a good one. He would not call it hostile and definitely not welcoming. At small times, it seemed as if they liked him but maybe they forgot who he was and was picturing him as their Harry.

"Sirius you did not take him outside did you?" Lily demanded.

"He needed fresh air." Sirius replied. That statement reminded Harry of the time during his 5th year when Sirius left 12 Grimmauld Place because he needed fresh air. Look where that got him.

"How stupid can you be?" Lilly yelled. Her face was blotchy red and her mouth set in a thin line.

"Lily," Sirius growled.

She put her hands on her hips, "Lily what? I wasn't the one that was stupid enough to take him not only outside. But by the looks of things, took him with you to Hogsmeade. No telling what would have happened. You could have got caught and Voldemort would have learned of him or he could have ran!"

"Ran?" Harry interrupted. "I am not your prisoner! Sirius was right. All you people want to do is use me then get rid of me." Sirius looked as if he was about to say something, but Harry plowed on, "How are you going to do that? With the same spell, _that forced me against my will_ to come here? Will it destroy me once Voldemort is dead?" Harry took a deep breath before continuing, "I don't want to be here, no more than you want me here. But guess what, I am, and while I am here, I will be treated like parts of the group or so help me, I will leave and find a way to destroy Voldemort on my own." The silence that followed was deafening. Terry had his head bent, James was glaring, Lily only stared, and Sirius had a small smile on his face.

"You have to understand where we are coming from." James stated. "It was desperate measures that brought you here. We didn't know it would force you here."

"But you knew something bad could happen." At their confused looked, Harry took a small gamble. "Normally you would invite Terry to your meetings, but this time you didn't and it was because you didn't want him to know that the spell you used was dark magic." Terry's head jerked up and looked at his parents. By the looks on their faces, he knew he had guessed right. He needed to get his hands on that book.

"Mum? Dad? Is that true?"

"We will discuss it later." James relied. "And that is final," James stated before Terry could complain. James looked at Harry, "how did you know?"

"I could sense it. My magic reacts strongly to dark magic." Harry lied. His magic really only reacts strongly to Voldemort's magic but they didn't need to know that.

"Then let's have an understanding. We work as a group to destroy Voldemort; once he's dead we will work on how to get you back home safely." James stated.

"Understood." Harry replied.

"Now that it's safe to come in, I have a question." Remus stood behind the Potter family at the entrance. The three moved and took seats in the kitchen so that Remus could get in.

"How's the kid?" Sirius asked.

"I had to wake Molly, so she is in good hands." Remus replied.

"What kid? How did it go?" Terry asked. He sat closet to where Harry stood.

"Found a kid while we were out and brought her back here. Looked as if the family abandoned her. And the night went well. We was in and out and didn't encounter any Death Eaters." Remus informed the Potters. Harry looked at Remus and then at Sirius innocent faces and put his head down to hide his smile. "Harry."

He thought he was caught but it was Remus trying to get his attention. "You are living the life that we live, but I would like to know a little bit more of your life, if you don't mind me asking." It seemed as if everybody wanted to know, because all eyes were on him.

"Oh, umm ok, well I was-am an Auror. I used to really like it right after Voldemort was killed. We were catching Death Eaters left and right. Now though, it's mostly small petty crimes."

"I would rather have that than the life we living now." James replied. Harry nodded his head in agreement at the truth in that statement.

"Please don't tell the Weasley, but I used to date Ginny."

"That's why you asked about her!" Terry laughed. "That's weird. You dating Ginny and not Ginny dating Malfoy."

"I'm not dating her anymore, but it's weird to me hearing Ginny dating Malfoy. We all hated him."

"Trust the feeling is mutually here. Everybody hated him but Ginny and Harry. I don't know what those two saw in him but the boy is pure evil." Sirius said.

"I don't know if I would call him pure evil. In my world, he was nothing more than a bully. In fact, when Voldemort put him to the test, he couldn't kill Dumbledore." Harry said.

"Well that doesn't surprise me. Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard on earth. How could Malfoy kill Dumbledore when Voldemort can't?" Lily asked.

"Surprisingly, Malfoy almost did." At their shocked and confused faces Harry elaborated, "Voldemort threatened to kill Malfoy family if he didn't kill Dumbledore. During our 6th year, Malfoy worked hard to find a solution. To make a long story short, he got two vanishing cabinets, placed one in Hogwarts, and another at a location where the Death Eaters were located. When they got word, the Death Eaters got in their cabinet and came out on the other cabinet in Hogwarts. Draco had Dumbledore at the top of the Astronomy Tower and had his wand risen to send the killing curse, but in the end he couldn't do it and lowered his wand." Harry had decided to leave out the part about Dumbledore already dieing because of the Horcrux. He still hadn't decided if he wanted to tell them about that or not. Voldemort might not even be using them here. He also decided not to tell them that he almost killed Malfoy with a dark spell himself. That would not put him in a good light.

"Never would have thought that Malfoy had it in him." Remus stated.

"I don't know what your Malfoy would have done in that situation but mines were just a scared boy. I hardly see Malfoy anymore now. Getting off Malfoy, I live alone, no children and work. That is my social life in a nut shell." Harry ended with a yawn.

"Thanks Harry. We will learn more about your life as time goes on. Now it's time for bed. We have been up all night." Remus walked out of the kitchen and Sirius followed behind him. Lily stared at him for a long time before turning a leaving. James gave a heavy sigh before following behind his wife. Terry looked at Harry and said, "Give her time. Once she feels better, then James will follow. Let's go to bed." Harry didn't doubt Terry words. His only concern was how long before he gets accepted into their life style.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it and hoped you enjoyed my OC Nyomi. She will play a roll in this plot.<p>

Show some love, please review, it gives me a boost to write faster!

Any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions feel free to email me.


End file.
